Tiffany Young
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''Tiffany.thumb|295px|Tiffany *'Nombre real: Stephanie Hwang. *'''Nombre Coreano: Hwang Mi Young (황미영) *'Apodos:' Fany, Tiff, Fany Fany Tiffany, Hwang Bob, Spongebob Hwang, Human Jukebox, Mushroom. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': San Francisco, California, USA. *'Estatura:' 1.63cm. *'Peso: 46kg. *'''Tipo de Sangre: O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía : Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting System en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrio a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendria que mudar a Corea. Al principio ella estaba muy confundida ya que solo tenia 16 años y su madre habia muerto 2 años antes (murio cuando Tiffany tenia 14 años) tambien por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente, al cabo de un tiempo Tiffany tomo la decision de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y finalmente su padre la apoyo. OST Dramas *''To The Beautiful You (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat Jessica, SeoHyun)'' ''para Mabinogi'' (2008)' Peliculas *I AM. (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. *'Posición: '''Vocalista y Rapera principal *'Sub-Unidad:' TaeTiSeo. * '''Educacion:' ** ' ''South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School. ''en California.'' ** Korea Kent Foreign School. ''en Seúl.'' *'''Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido), Español(Básico), Inglés (Fluido), Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico). *'Instrumentos: '''Flauta, Violin. *'Personalidad: Perfeccionista y es la más sensible del grupo junto con Sooyoung. *'''Su lema es: "La práctica hace la perfección" *'Compañera de cuarto: '''Tiene una habitación para ella sola, las demás dijeron que como es extranjera tiene muchas cosas. *'Religion': Cristiana *'Cancion favorita del grupo: Baby Baby *'''Color favorito: Rosa claro. *'Hobbie: '''Cantar, rapear, comprar. *Su madre murió cuando ella tenia 14 años. *Lloró la primera vez que habló de su mamá en televisión ya que la extrañaba pero le daba las gracias a Dios por haberle dado 8 hermanas. *Es muy perfeccionista con todo lo que hace y quiere que sus integrantes sean lo mas posible perfectas. *Suele ser muy puntual, hasta llega 15 minutos antes de la hora dada. *Tiffany habla el ingles excelente junto con Jessica y pueden mantener una conversacion muy larga y profunda. *Es una de las mas populares en el grupo. *La mayoria de las veces Tiffany en los conciertos ella es la que mas anima al público haciendo muchas voces. *Es muy cercana a Siwon de Super Junior, incluso las fans le hicieron un nombre de pareja (SiFany). *Tiene unas de las mejores y hermosas sonrisas del medio artístico, y su apodo es "Eye-Smile" (Sonrisa de ojos) ya que cuando sonríe sus ojos se vuelven media lunas. *Puede atraer a alguien rápido con su sonrisa. *Tiene 2 hermanos Michelle y Leo (Michelle le lleva 8 años y Leo solo 1), Leo y Tiffany comparten el mismo día de cumpleaños. *Es muy amiga de Sun Ye de Wonder Girls *Cuando quiso ser cantante su padre se lo prohibió porqué él quería que se dedicara al mundo de los negocios. *Sus fans estuvieron impresionados cuando dijo en un programa de variedades en español "''Hola ¿cómo estas? me llamo Tiffany." '' *Su parte del cuerpo que mas le dan confianza son sus uñas, de las manos y de los pies. *Es conocida junto con Daesung como la pareja del odio en Family Outing. *'Daniel Radcliffe''' el protagonista de Harry Potter 'al ver el album de Mr taxi dijo que Tiffany era la más bella del grupo despues de un tiempo miro a Taeyeon y dijo que ella igual era linda. *En un programa de TV coreana fue colocada en el segundo puesto por ser la miembro más bonita sin maquillaje. *Es capaz de derretir el corazón de un japones. *Su verdadero nombre es Stephanie pero a su madre le gustaba Tiffany y ella se quedó con ese nombre. *Una vez se puso a llorar porque le costaba mucho aprender coreano, pero llorar es algo que no le gusta mucho. *Es la integrante que mas idioma sabe. *En un programa fue elegida como la miembro con mejores piernas. *Se le conoce como la fashionista del grupo junto con Hyoyeon. *Es la mas sensible del grupo junto con Sooyoung al igual ellas dos son las que tienen la piel muy delicada. *Ella compuso el rap de The Boys en ingles. *Ayudó en algunos conciertos de Super Junior con Oops!. *Tiffany y Jessica nacieron en el mismo hospital y fueron a la misma secundaria. *Ella y Jessica son las traductoras de SNSD cuando el grupo tiene presentaciones en el extranjero. *Su nombre coreano es Hwang Mi Young pero no le gusta ese nombre. *Admira a Mariah Carey. *En las promociones de Hoot, Tiffany se lesiono la pierna (rodilla). *Las integrantes dijeron que ella es la que más gasta su dinero ya que cualquier cosa que ve que le guste se lo quiere comprar de inmediato asi sea acsesorios o ropa. *Es muy cercana con Taeyeon y cuando estan juntas se la pasan riendo por todo. *Su miembro favorito de SHINee es Taemin, ella dice que lo considera como un hermano pequeño. *No se lleva muy bien con los bebés, ya que ella dice que cuando los toma en brazos empiezan a llorar. *Habla de manera formal con los niños. *Se mudó a Corea sola, sin saber el idioma y sin tener ninguna familia allí a los 16 años. *Ella es como la madre del grupo ya que siempre las cuida y siempre cuenta a todas las miembros para que no falte ninguna. *Consiente mucho a SeoHyun '' *Le teme a los insectos y a la osuridad. *Es muy trabajadora, por lo que Jessica dijo que Tiffany sería la última en casarse. *Confesó que casi no usa los guantes rojos en el video de Paparazzi, porque no le quedaban y tenía "''Manos de Gigante. *Una vez se escapo a un parque de diversiones durante las promociones de Gee. *En un programa de Strong Heart lloro al contar que se le dificulto mucho aprender el idioma coreano, por lo mismo las demas integrantes del grupo la molestaban o le hacian bromas sobre la cultura coreana. Yoona afirmo eso diciendo: ''Tiffany se esfuerza mucho para aprender coreano" *Es la que tiene mas tolerancia al alcohol dentro del grupo. Galería fanny.jpg fany 2.jpg TIFFANY-girls-generation-snsd-7133827-450-450.jpg Tiffany_04.jpg Tiffany_05.jpg Tiffany_06.jpg Tiffany_07.jpg Tiffany_08.jpg Tiffany_09.jpg Tiffany_10.jpg Tiffany_11.jpg Tiffany_12.jpg Tiffany_13.jpg Tiffany_14.jpg Tiffany_15.jpg Tiffany_16.jpg Tiffany_17.jpg Tiffany_18.jpg Tiffany_19.jpg Tiffany_20.jpg Tiffany_21.jpg Tiffany_22.jpg Tiffany_23.jpg Tiffany_24.jpg Tiffany_25.jpg Tiffany_26.jpg Tiffany_27.jpg Tiffany_28.jpg Tiffany_29.jpg Tiffany_30.jpg Tiffany_31.jpg Fanny 12.jpg Tumblr m37cunJQck1r78svoo1 500.jpg 523px-7878593da4083ccb1fc40c8e00724713.jpg 523px-9d3aac18cce664f1b55b6f01b95c88ff.jpg Tiffany_twinkle_mini_album_.jpg snsd-tiffany-paparazzi-picture.jpg 534349_409331772455301_329435524_n.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera